The twin stars
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: (*WARNING* this contains: Swearing, Suggestive content, And much Violence! you have been warned...) A wandering man finds a kingdom, and within that kingdom lies his destiny... Whatever he chooses to make of it... (Made from a roleplay done with Freinds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The chance meeting

(A/n, Hello everyone! Haven here with a story you all will enjoy! This is from a role-play I and some friends did together, so I hopes ya enjoys! *WARNING* this contains: Swearing, Suggestive content, And much Violence! you have been warned...)

As the sun that hung over the kingdom began to fade behind the mountains, the sky turned a deep crimson, split by the final beams of yellow light. And as the sun finally vanished behind the mountains, it left the sky a deep, dark, blue, with only the white points of the stars and the moon to fill it. But as one form of light faded, another appeared. throughout the kingdom the villagers placed out torches and lanterns to push back the darkness of night. And as one man walked into the center of the town, pack and morning-stars over his shoulder, he marveled at the rustic beauty of the city. With it's thatched roofs, simple walls, and trees sprinkled throughout, it reminded him of home. As he threaded his way through the buildings, he found himself in front of the inn of the village. But before he could enter it, he heard a small moan of pain from nearby. He turned and noticed a young, black haired woman strewn across the roots of a nearby tree. Her clothes were torn, and she had bruises covering her exposed sections of skin. He immediately rushed over, taking his pack from his shoulders, laying it on the ground before him. As he rummaged through the pack, the woman began to wake up and flinched back as she saw him, fear on her face. She sputtered, "N-no more! Stay away!" The man simply raised his hands in a non-threatening stance in front of him saying, "Hey hey hey...It's ok no one's going to hurt you any more..." She seemed to calm down somewhat, but she still looked at him with a fearful expression on her face. No doubt due to his appearance. The man looked rough, Brown and black leather armor adorned him. The man also had a black eye-patch over one of his eyes, and carried multiple weapons on his person. He reached into his pack and pulled out a small flask, filled with a red liquid. The woman flinched back as he extended it towards her. The man quietly said, "It's ok...this will speed up your recovery...Please, drink..." After a few moments, the woman took the flask, popped the cork, and drank it. As the flask was emptied most of the bruises vanished, and she seemed to be in better health than before. He reached into his pack again, pulling out a blanket, which he tossed around her shoulders. She pulled the blanket close and looked at him, now with a calm, but curious face. She spoke, saying, "Thank you...But...Who are you...?" The man smiled and said, "My name is Nicholas, But call me Nick. And your name is...?" The woman nodded her head and said, "My name is Senk_(A/n FORGOT DA NAME!)...But you may call me Sen." He nodded and stood up, pulling his pack back onto his shoulders. He reached down a hand saying, "Come on...let's get you into the Inn...You will need a meal and some rest.." Sen gently smiled and took his hand, pulling herself up with Nick's help. He gently helped her inside, paying the innkeeper for two adjacent rooms. Nicholas then helped her up the stairs, and into her room. He motioned to the wall, saying, "If you need anything, knock on the wall, I'll come see what you need. Goodnight Miss Sen." Sen looked down and nodded, quietly replying, "I will...thank you again..." Nick smiled and walked to his room. He then slipped his pack and weapons into the corner, slid into his bed, and slowly fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A sharp forgiveness.

(A/n, Here we go! Next chapter up already! Enjoy and keep on charging! -Haven)

As the sunlight crept through the window, Nick woke to the sound of birds singing and people beginning their days from outside. He rubbed his eye and stood up, stretching his muscles and twisting to and fro. A moment after he finished his exercises he walked to his equipment, pulling on just his armor, sword, and his two maces, leaving the rest in a pile in the corner of the room. Nick then walked out of the room and stood by Sen's door. He was about to knock when he heard a gentle snore. He smiled and stepped back, wanting to let her sleep. He then walked downstairs and spoke to the innkeeper, saying, "Inform the lady I was with that I am out shopping if she wakes up before I return." The innkeeper nodded and Nick left behind the inn and looking through the town. As he walked he bought a few items of clothes, along with a flask of wine for himself. After some time spent out buying supplies he arrived back at the inn. The innkeeper pointed upstairs, saying, "She ain't woken up yet." Nick nodded his thanks and walked upstairs. He stopped by her door carrying the new clothes and knocked. Her voice came form behind the door saying, "Yes? Who is it?" He replied, "It's Jack, May I enter?" A few moments later the door open to answer him, and he stepped in, covering his eyes with one hand while holding the clothes in the other. He proffered the clothes to the air saying, "Got you some new clothes to replace the torn ones, I'll wait outside until you're dressed." She took the clothes from his hand and responded, "Thank you, I'll be out soon." He nodded and re-traced his footsteps back out of the door, closing it behind him. A few minutes later the door opened and Sen stepped out, dressed in a simple brown shirt and black trousers. He motioned to the stairs saying, "After you." She smiled and walked downstairs in front of him. They sat down at a far table in the back, buying some Wolf Tea and food from a server. After a moment of silent consumption Nick asked, "So...what happened to you?" Sen was silent for a few moments before saying, "Some men from the warrens...They mugged me, beating me up and other such things..." Nick frowned and said, "Well, if I ever find out who-" He suddenly stopped as he noticed She was holding her dagger in her hand. After a tense moment of silence she simply said two words, "It's them." Nick turned, Following her gaze, and spotted a group of 4 men walking into the inn. His gaze hardened and he tersely said, "I'll be just a moment..." He then stood up and walked to the men. They gave his irritated looks and the leader asked him, "What do you want?" Nick simply pointed back at Sen, saying in a COLD voice, "You hurt her, APOLOGIZE. NOW." The thugs began to laugh and the leader spat on Nick's shoe replying, "Never, she had it coming..." And as he said that a silence reigned over the room, So deep and still you could hear a drop of sweat hit the ground. After a few moments a blur of events happened, and the thug suddenly was on the ground, with Nick having one foot on his back. When the other thugs tried to move Nick drew his sword and pointed it at them yelling, "YOU LOT. STAY. THERE." And they froze in fear at his thundering voice. He turned back to the man on the ground, saying, "Now then buddy, I would apologize to the lady..." The thug tried to spit again, and Nick stomped on the thugs hand roaring, "NOW!" And the thug spit out an insincere, "Sorry sorry sorry!" Sen stood up and walked over, her eyes seemed sweet but with a hard glint to them. After a moment of silence she said, "I have a new way of forgiving people." And stabbed him in the groin. the man roared in pain and pulled away, Nick let him go, muttering, "Well, I guess he earned that." He then pointed his sword at the rest of the thugs, warning them, "If I hear that ANY of you have harmed anyone else...I'll GELD YOU MYSELF! Now get out of here!" And they ran for it, carrying their leader. He turned and said, "Well, that went well, for us that is." She nodded, and turned, walking back to the table and continuing to eat. He shrugged and sat down as well, after some time eating, she finished her meal and stood up saying, "Well, I have to go into town myself to...see if something is there." Nick nodded and said, "Well, I'm going to come along, no knowing if those thugs will show up and ambush you in revenge." She rolled her eyes and agreed reluctantly, saying, "Oh very well...But the only reason they beat me was that they caught me at my weakest. Let's go." Nick nodded and said, "Right, give me a moment to grab my gear, I'll be down soon." And headed upstairs, grabbing his pack and his weapons, slinging them in their respective places. after making sure his various slips and sheaths were tight across their locations, he turned and headed downstairs, Ready for what the day would hold...


End file.
